


修道院秘事

by kuma304



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304
Kudos: 7





	修道院秘事

男孩穿着修女的黑色长裙，纽扣一丝不苟地系到最上面一颗，头上戴着象征身份的黑色头纱，他俨然就是这间修道院的“圣女”了。

这位圣女抓着自己的袖子强打精神地走到神父面前，挤出最后一点笑容。“……yo，yoko，我去休息了。”他的嗓子哑了，发出了奇怪的声音把他自己也吓了一跳。神父似乎毫不意外，用那张面对信徒的完美面容微笑着点头说好。

圣女转身走出庄严的教堂，回到了自己的房间。关上房门之后，他滑坐到地上，像是浑身的骨头瞬间散架一样，疲惫而苦闷地发出一声叹息。“仁慈的主啊，请您宽恕我的罪恶……”

终于，他似乎是下了什么决心，站起来走进浴室，这间普通的房间唯一不寻常的地方在于它拥有一间豪华的浴室，白色的浴缸里早已准备好了热水，甚至一旁还放了一盘花瓣与几瓶香水，仿佛这间浴室的主人是个精致讲究的女孩儿。

雏解开了自己的扣子，禁欲束缚的服装下是一具写满情欲的身体，红色的痕迹从脖颈延续到大腿根部，甚至还有渗出血迹的咬痕，臀部还有掌印与鞭痕。雏望着被水汽烟雾的镜子里模糊的自己，愣住了一会儿，很快地他收起情绪，跳进了浴缸，过多的水哗啦地摔在地上，流进了黑色的下水道。

他的脸红通通的，半分是因为在热水里泡着，更多是因为他正在将手指伸进自己不堪的洞穴，试图把里面残留的精液给清理干净，这种事无论多久也没办法适应。他尽力地放松自己的身体，以求能尽快结束这件事。

“雏自己没办法清理吧。”神父的步伐太轻还是雏根本没有在意外面，总之神父突然地出现在门边。

“……yoko。”

“真是的，都说了让我来帮你了，总是要逞强。”神父走进浴室。

他坐在了浴缸的边缘，把雏从水里捞出来，放在了自己腿上，又是一阵水的摇晃，这次打湿的是神父的衣服。

神父的手指温柔地伸进雏的屁股，他人的触碰总是来得比自己敏感，雏咬住嘴唇不想发出声音，可是神父似乎并没有注意到雏的窘迫，将第二根手指也伸了进去，两根手指一同在雏的穴道里动作。

愿仁慈的主宽恕我，我这罪恶深重的罪人，在这种时刻竟然还想着那样肮脏的事……雏咬着牙，眼泪先一步落下来。

“好了好了，别哭。”神父把他抱起来，亲了亲他的眼睛。

哦，也许这是他身上最后干净的地方了吧，他只剩下这双眼睛了。

“好孩子，雏，咱们去睡觉，好好休息一晚上，明天就一切都会好起来了。”神父用宽大的白毛巾抱起雏，擦干净他的身子，帮他穿上宽松的睡袍，放到床上，走之前又亲了亲雏的眼睛。

可是他们都知道，明天也不会好的。


End file.
